This invention relates generally to board games, and more particularly to a modified chess game.
The game of chess is played around the globe by millions of enthusiasts. The standard game of chess is played on a square game board divided into an eight-by-eight grid of alternately colored squares. Two sets of game pieces are arranged on opposite sides of the game board. The xe2x80x98high valuexe2x80x99 pieces are arranged on the row furthest from the opponent. The xe2x80x98lowest valuexe2x80x99 piece, the pawn, is arranged in a row directly in front of the latter. The objective is to place the opponent""s king piece in a condition which is formed by positioning the high value pieces such that the opponents king piece cannot move without violating the high value pieces territory.
Unlike other sports, chess is constant in that the game is played the same throughout the worldxe2x80x94same movements, same rules. All of the potential moves have been documented and, given time, one can find the best counter move for any scenario presented by an opponent. In fact, the moves and counter moves are so well known that computers have been developed that can play the game against humans or against another computer. Many advanced players study these materials and find that the excitement of the game is somewhat dulled.
Numerous innovations for modifying the conventional chess game have been provided in the prior art. Typically, such modifications have taken the form of additional play pieces and/or altered board layouts. For instance, examples of modified chess games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,690,334; 5,735,523; 5,692,754; 5,901,957; 5,536,014; 5,421,582; and 4,033,586. Often, such modified chess games vary from conventional Chess to such a degree that many, if not a majority, of the basic moves and strategies learned by players through years of practice lose their relevance.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a modified version of Chess wherein the modification expands upon the basic proven game by providing more of a challenge to the players while maintaining the effectiveness of most of the core moves and strategies.
A modified version of traditional chess, referred to as xe2x80x9cRoyal Chess,xe2x80x9d is played upon a conventional chess board 20 having an eight-by-eight square checkerboard pattern comprising files and rank. The game comprises traditional chess pieces initially set up on the board 20 pursuant to the rules of chess. On each player""s second rank (the rank immediately forward of each player""s back rank), each player has a row of eight pawns. Six of the pawns are traditional chess pawns 40, 40A, and two of the pawns, positioned directly in front of the king and queen, are xe2x80x9cshield pawnsxe2x80x9d 42, 42A. The traditional chess pieces move pursuant to the traditional rules of chess. In addition to the traditional pawn movements and characteristics, each shield pawn can move laterally one file in either direction of its rank.